voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Finbarhawkes
The Finbarhawkes character from Voltz Wars: Season One through Four resides here. For information regarding the Finbarhawkes character in Minecraft Wars click HERE Finbarhawkes, Prince of Pork, Ruler of Rapture, '''was a '''Major character in the First, Second, Third 'and 'Fourth seasons of Voltz Wars. He was best friends with David and founded the faction of FnD with him. They became friends after Finbar betrayed David's enemy, Pyrostasis, and instead started working with David. This friendship would last until Finbar was put on trial by David for the torture of a child. This thereby made them sworn enemies. Pyrostasis banned Finbar and David from their original servers, preventing them from fighting. Finbar, pretending that he and David were requested by Notch to defend another continent, Minecraftia, from terrorist extremists, went to the new continent to torture and kill all they did not like. They worked with FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet to hunt down one particular terrorist who was obsessed with pork, Edd. Finbar split off from David and their city of Elysium as a whole because of what he called a "ridiculous" trial concerning his torture of a child - this effectively dissolved FnD. After splitting off, Finbar began building his own kingdom, Rapture. Several mining operations that were necessary in order to commence work on the underwater part of Rapture made Finbar incredibly wealthy. During a trip to another dimension, Finbar discovered a multitude of races at war with the Dragons. Finbar helped them defeat the Dragons, but their world was destroyed. Bringing the survivors back to Rapture, Finbar made them into his own personal army. While leading his army in battle with David's Royal Army of Elysium, Finbar was mortally wounded by David in battle, but in turn managed to kill David at the last second. Finbar was well known to wear fully equipped Power Armour and was not considered anything but dangerous during his lifetime. Finbar consistently stayed by the philosophy that the use of inhumane methods are necessary to gain an advantage in conflict, commonly quoting that "In real life, evil always wins". Season 1 Prologue After sneaking into Pyro's base, Finbar needed supplies and resources to build his house and survive. Finbar decided to "borrow" some of Pyro's supplies. This action later started a war between Finbar and Pyro. David got caught up in the middle of the war and later sided with Finbar after hearing what happened. Galactus the cow After gearing up and preparing for war, Finbar's friend, David, decided to get a pet cow, who he named Galactus. However, after a series of skirmishes at one of Pyro's nearby outposts, Galactus was killed by a FIRE explosion, which also caused a red-matter explosive to go off, destroying Finbar and David's current base. The two left in boats, off to find a new world and a new home. They buried Galactus' meat in a grave in their new world , which they tried to make look like a cow. This was their first big loss in the war, but it was not the end. Volcano base In their new world, Finbar and David discovered camouflage, which can act as an illusion and look like a different block. On the other side of the camo, you can see out of it. You can also pass through camo, which helped Finbar and David get inside their bases by simply walking on the roof. They setup a base inside an active volcano and used camouflage to conceal their location. While they were busy crafting, Pyro was busy with his base, not far from Finbar's volcano. Finbar suspected Pyro to be looking for him and David, so they attacked Pyro's base, not knowing that there was a portal nearby. Curious, the two friends stepped in the portal and came out in a Twilight Forest. There was no way back to their old base. They would have to start fresh again. Curiosity had won this battle. Building their Evil Lair After their volcano exploded and the apocalypse occured, Finbar, David and Pyro decided to make a truce to escape the new world, but even there the war continued. After everyone woke up, six thousand year later having been frozen in cryrostasis, Finbar and David got to work immediately on preparing defenses. Nethervoid's House After discovering Nethervoid's new house, Finbar and David set up a trap for one of Pyro's scouts, using the camouflage to act as cobblestone, but dug a hole through the camo to where Nethervoid falls in when he steps on the camouflage. Nethervoid later tried to get revenge on Finbar and David by setting up his own trap outside their Evil Lair. Finbar and David never fell for it, but noticed Nethervoid's little shack house had turned into a massive fortress, armed with rail guns and had plenty of materials inside; materials that Finbar and David would love to get their hands on. After sneaking into Nethervoid's base, they stole the supplies they needed and returned home. This means war After Nethervoid found their base, Finbar and David were on edge. Nethervoid sent Silverphinox, one of his henchmen, to sneak into Finbar's base and kill them. Silverphinox used active camo to make himself invisible. He was scared off by Finbar and David. Later, Nethervoid set a trap inside their base, so Finbar built another one far away from their old one. Now Finbar was on edge and wanted to destroy Nethervoid's base with nuclear missiles. Destroying Nethervoid's Base Finbar and David built one anti-gravity missile and a nuclear missile. They used the anti-gravity missile to take off the roof of the fortress, then used the nuke to destroy it. It was their first major victory against Pyro and his team. Attack and Revenge Soon after destroying Nethervoid's base Finbar secretly built another base and showed it to David later on. Upgrades Finbar created a new sorting machine and stored all of their materials saved from their old base. It was time to get serious about the war and their next plan was attacking Pyro at his base. However, first they wanted to upgrade their power armor. They added jumping, invisibility and night vision and got ready to attack Pyro. Trolling Pyro After upgrading their armor, Finbar and David decided to spawn a lot of cows in Pyro's base in memory of Galactus. After finding Pyro and spawning the cows, Finbar and David activated their invisibility and waited for Pyro's response. Pyro told his friend VikingZZZ to prepare for a BBQ and that they were going to BBQ the cows. Finbar and David watched as Pyro and Viking killed their precious cows. They quickly ran away. Solar Farm While on their way back to their new base, Finbar and David ran into Pyro's solar farm. They decided to dig underneath the surface to see what they were powering. They found a massive underground city underneath the surface of Pyro's solar farm. They decided to fill the entire base with cows once again. And after exploring and trolling Pyro, they decided to head to Meatylock's base and do the same. Building Missiles After taking a look at their enemies' bases, Finbar and David returned to theirs and started building their missiles. While building, David discovered the location of TheLMNOSteve's base. Steve was a friend of Pyro's but wasn't taking part in the war, however Finbar and David decided to destroy his base and use it as a testing site for future missile launches. Finbar and David built lots of missiles and explosives and prepared to attack Steve. Destroying TheLMNOSteve's Base? Finbar and David set up their missile platforms right outside a naturally generating structure that they thought was TheLMNOSteve's base. They were going to infiltrate the structure to see if there was any danger. There was a rumor that if a missile was launched at Steve's base, missiles would automatically be fired at everyone else's base. The rumor was true, as later proven by Pyrostasis in one of his uploads, but David thought it was false because he was looking in the wrong base. So, he and Finbar launched the missiles at the structure. Not meaning to do so, the two carved out a penis-shaped crater on the map and then used anti-matter explosives to cut through bedrock, making a hole into the void. This was a victory for Finbar and David and they would continue to battle Pyro for some time. Season Two Prologue By now, both Finbar and Pyro had gathered many followers. It was time to join up with their friends to destroy one another as the war between Finbar and Pyro raged on. New servers Finbar started out by showing David the improvements on their power armor. After this, Finbar showed him around the server. There were many worlds, one of which was for Finbar's army and Pyro's army. Finbar and David also got their own private world for themselves. This way, they could to their planning and not have to worry about being bothered by their army or Pyro. Making a faction After showing David around, Finbar decided to make a faction and gather his army. He called the faction TeamFND and quickly gathered many followers. After this, they began building a sky base. Being Stupid David While Finbar commanded his troops, David explored a tower where a man named Zuelatack lived. While David continues exploring, he dies nearly every time from what Finbar calls "being stupid." Getting attacked While David was dying by being stupid, Finbar and numerous faction members who were working on their base, were killed by traitors who were working with Pyro. Construction of the base was put on hold and eventually suspended. New base After some glitches with the modpack, Finbar and David's faction was disbanded and their base was destroyed, so they had to start over, but while building their new base, they found a Tree Base. Mayhem Destroying the Tree Base Finbar and David, wanting to destroy the tree, built debilitation missiles. After this, they began searching for Pyro's Base. Searching for Pyro Wanting to put a stop to Pyro, Finbar and David set out with their armies to kill Pyro and his army before they can attack again. However, they were distracted by the spawn where sculpted heads of Pyro's faction, TDK, were. An unsuccessful mission After they are unable to find Pyro's base, Finbar and David find themselves inside a huge lava lake. Disappointing, they return to their base to find that they are relocating after Pyro found the location of their base. Epilogue As a result of the fighting, Pyro bans Finbar and David from their own servers. In Season Three, there would be a new kind of enemy with a new kind of war. Season Three Prologue After Pyro banned Finbar and David from their original servers, Finbar fabricated the claim that Notch hired Finbar and David to defend another server from terrorists. With this in mind, Finbar and David began making a new base in a new world in order to save the entirety of Minecraft. Jermaine They found an illegal immigrant that they named Jermaine inside their first supply shipment and decided to take him in. Mountain base They constructed a small base in the mountainside. FnD then found a small oil mining outpost manned by FMB and destroyed it. FMB When going the collect their second shipment, they intercepted FMB,a another faction trying to steal their supplies. They later were attacked by a group of terrorists, destroying some of their chests. Finbar had a mental breakdown and decided to destroy their old base. They later constructed a new one deep underground. Together with David, they moved on the nuclear power, steam power (which consumed all their coal without working very well), and iron tanks. When visiting FMB, they found FMB's base destroyed by Edd. Their base was then found by FMB and sabotaged by "the Aztecs". The Aztecs The Aztecs were found when FnD discovered a small camp containing several slaves, including Jackson, Jermaine's brother and a bizarre sacrificial alter. The Aztecs were actually an ancient civilization of tribesmen on the verge of extinction due to Edd Tycer and Myles After a brief cleanup, they discovered TycerX and MylesC, two alleged "prostitutes" hiding out in a large cabin. Tycer and Myles had been investigating FnD's old base. They were then captured by FnD for torture and interrogation. Tycer and Myles met Edd, who tricked them and turned them into strange crystallized beings and sent them on their Starjump journey through time, right before FnD nuked their base. New base and Porkcruxes They eventually decided to move to a new base, constructed by David with instructions from Finbar modified by David's own originality. In this new base, they constructed a few nuclear devices which they later used to destroy TycerX and MylesC. FnD and FMB joined together to complete a series of missions, leading to their discovery of Porkcruxes. Their base was eventually found by FMB due to David's negligence. The End When _Ricochet found the fourth Porkcrux, he recklessly took it and went insane. He destroyed FnD's base and turned into "Porkochet" after consuming the Porkcrux to avoid it's capture, which Rob had to kill. Rob was subdued on his way to see David due to Rich's previous hostility and FMB's original base, the "Sexport" was destroyed by FnD. FnD later moved on, while Rob continued in a submarine. FnD made a signal for their project to land and FMB relocated to Winterly Rock. Season 4 Starting Anew After the attacks, Finbarhawkes and D 2the avid decide to rebuild. They start a small house and David discuses with Finbar about his Executive Order 19 which was a project that David has been working for most of Season 3 for the inevitable attack by either Edd or FMB. The project was a ship filled with technology and resources that can uplift them into a powerful and advanced base. Unfortunately, the ship is hit during the anti-matter explosion and Jermaine had to crash land it to survive. Jermaine is injured but recovers and many of the components, including a nuclear reactor, are destroyed. David sets off to find the wreckage and salvage the rest of the supplies and to build a base in the mountains to place all the materials and the true reason to Executive Order 19. Rebuilding David is attacked and pursued by armed men and hurries to get Finbar to the safety of their mountain base. Once they are there, David tells Finbar about his secret clone army that have been very costly costing up to 800 diamonds. Their was an original 50 to the clone army but only 37 made it and being named after their creator David. David constructs a massive wall around their base and turns it into a city, which Finbar names Elysium. On a trading expedition, Jermaine finds pirates which Finbar and David welcome into the city. War with FMB David and Finbar both found FMB's base and attacked it forcing FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet to retreat and start a base elsewhere. Later on FMB attacked them with their new massive airship and damaged Elysium's watch tower. Finbar and David manage to drive them off without any further damage. David and Finbar decide to attack FMB by kidnapping Rory Jr and bringing him back to their city. Finbar's Trial Later on, Lord Rory Jr. Blackhammer is found in a chamber with numerous rooms for torture with blood all over and is found laying on a iron bed injured and bruised. With samples examined, it is found to be Finbar's blood. Finbar is placed on trial and with many testifies from the privateers, is found guilty. In disbelief, Finbar drinks a invisibility potion and escapes setting off incendiary bombs all over Elysium's port setting it on fire and injuring or killing many privateers. David searches for the rogue Finbarhawkes who is invisible and stole 30 diamonds and other essential ores then leaving claiming to start his own kingdom. Finbar currently resides in Rapture. , Living at Rapture While constructing Rapture further, Finbar ran across a refugee named Ockpii who claimed that Privateers from David's Royal Trading Empire attacked his ship while on a sushi merchant selling trip. Finbar agreed to take Ockpii in and became his first ally since his split from Elysium. While searching for NPC Villages with Ockpii, they ran across BlameTC, a Mercenary like Minecraft character who searches for "bad guys". Finbar and Ockpii show him both Winterly Rock and Elysium and describe them as slave owners and bad men although Finbar did not describe his crimes as well which is ironic since the man searching for criminals is working with a criminal. Finbar has also suggested that he plans on joining Edd sooner or later. Wealth Finbar uses a highly advanced system of technology and with a mixture of magic to fund his war efforts and was off the radar while he grew into one of the wealthiest characters in the war. This partially was the result of Finbar quarrying large amounts of the sea floor to build Rapture on. These quarries collected many ores and other riches for Finbar. War of the Dragons After finding a mysterious portal, Finbar walked through and found himself in a world where Dragons were destroying the land. Finbar learns from the Orc Mage Alverva that he had been sent there to stop the Dragons. Finbar ended up allying all of the races of Dark Elves, Orcs, Giants, Naga, and Spirit Elementals to destroy the Dragons, which the ultimately succeeded in. The City of Rapture After taking in the survivors of the War of the Dragons, Finbar and Ockpii set about building Rapture into a city. Finbar used force fields to dissolve the water at the ocean floor and construct parts of the city there. Furthermore, Finbar has constructed many grassy islands on the surface where the survivors are building their homes. Rapture is still under construction. Superweapons Once work on Rapture was nearing completion, Finbar changed his attention to the creation of super weapons. Although Finbar had been aspiring towards these weapons since he moved to Rapture, the Dragon War and its aftermath greatly distracted him. The first super weapon Finbar began constructing were antimatter missiles. Finbar started creating the antimatter with a particle accelerator, but it later exploded. The missiles are planned to be stashed at Tracey Island. Following this Finbar finally started work on the World Eater mk. 2, a more powerful version of the World Eater built by FnD in Voltz Wars: Season 3. The new World Eater was designed specifically to be used as a weapon and destroy enemy fortifications, unlike the original which was a mining machine for materials. Finbar is also planning to build anti-ballistic missiles and an army of powerful tanks. Allegiance to Edd Finbar wanted to contact Edd2012 to discuss attacking his enemies with Edd's massive military supremacy. He contacted him through a signal in which Edd mistaken as a signal for finding the perfect piece of pork. After letting Edd search his cow farm, he told Edd that he wants to have him for a ally. Edd agreed only if Finbar swore allegiance to the Pork Lord. Finbar agreed to his terms and was dubbed Finbar of Hawkes house, Prince of Rapture, and Grand Admiral of the newly formed Pork Navy. Edd is also sending 500 porkmen to Rapture to assist in Finbar's invasion of Elysium. Although a small number to Edd, it is more then enough for Finbar maybe even too many. They both have plans to strike Elysium and Winterly Rock at the same time to minimize any relief effort between the two cities. Finbar finally fell from everything he previously stood for. During a heated duel with David during the battle, they both mortally wounded each other, causing Finbar to bleed out while reveling in his enemy's demise. Finbar's life ebbed away quickly, knowing that he had destroyed one last city. F-Labs Survival and Revenge Planning However it is revealed he did not perish and was instead sucked into the wormhole, eventually being spitted out into a new dimension and waking up in a strange city. Finbar worked hard to establish a massive and powerful business empire know as F-Labs using his knowledge of other worlds and technology to aid in his goal of locating his enemies and defeating them once and for all. Trivia *'Finbar' is permanently stuck in his Hulk Skin because he is always angry *'Finbar' has caused the starting conflict in every Voltz Wars Season *Despite being the main channel in the Voltz Wars Series, Finbar is considered by many to be an antagonist *'Finbar' commonly spreads lies about the nature of his operations and his enemies in order to make himself seem like a "good guy" *Despite being a normal human, in his fully equipped Power Armour 'Finba'r has the stregth to almost equal a god *Despite having no known relation, Finbar shares many similarities with another character named Finbarhawkes in Minecraft Wars (Voltz Wars: Season 5). These include: Both having experience making drugs, both hatching and raising a dragon, both modifying themselves to make them stronger, both using brainwashing to create unwilling minions and both spending a considerable amount of resources on self-designed superweapons. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4 Category:Voltz Wars: Season 3 Category:Voltz Wars: Season 2 Category:Voltz Wars: Season 1